2508
January *10: Kanderarch joins the New Sapphirian Alliance *17: Marcadian Refugees return en masse to planet Capricon to rebuild they are led by Kal: Lucius Opop February *23: Lonia adopts the NSA Credit as it's only currency, though this causes mass protests *28: The 8572nd Brain plague hits Sedona and kills 476 Rural Natogytt Farmers before it's stopped. March *9: Cyclonas orders three Carsannian Terrorists to crash their ships into various USR Government structures in Horat City known as (Tartyum Sha) or (Chaos Day) 3507 people were killed and 32 structures including the Axatoli Prisma Company building was destroyed and 157 buildings severely damaged. *19: The PMFT "Yellow series" is held in Aranso, Boreluzian players opt out due to the Bandinei crisis of 2499 *20: Stratis legalizes Turokov Root for medical purposes, the only Natogytt government to do so. April *3: Williamsburg Parliament opts to remove the UTSEA influence from their planet, and removes Governor: Syvatoslav Pavlov from power replacing him with Iacopo Peck after months of terrorism, riots and general crime leaving 440 people dead *4: The Pro-UTSEA insurgency begins on the Bidum and Redsoil continents on Williamsburg, the Williamsburg moon: "Tabitha" is put under UTSEA control after a completely military swayed 99% vote for UTSEA control. *10: Sixteen SSTO states boycott the UTSEA after the Williamsburg Crisis *15: Topenese Yyrianist faction "Egotek Vendergil" kidnaps 811 Natogytt Children and are held hostage in a Military camp in Poredorrayeik Province *16: The Skywing Covenenant, Sky Bear Space Cruise ship crashes into the Aquitian Ocean on Humiton 2900 of the 3757 Passengers die, the rest are rescued by the United Sapphirian Emergency Brigade (USEB) the biggest rescue in the organization's history *20: Spitter Taigo is asked to join White Squadron after his friend Jayger E'den dies (2433-2508) May *19: Thomas Natch is tortured to death by Jenderiv Vorkenazi *23: Kal Nedis: Lidel Grei of Hyperius severs ties with the Star Relic Empire after the March 9th attacks on Shrine June *25: Arklit Spacelanes Shrinen Passenger ship C-2557 vanishes en route to Sniveria it was thought to have been destroyed by space debris July *14: John Storm defeats Jack Granite in the PMFT "Yellow Series" *15: USR, Lanse Nation, Sniveria Republic and Boreluzian Federation condemn the UTSEA's actions on Williamsburg. August *3: UTSEA severs ties with Williamsburg and the Draco branch of the UTSEA, USR imposes sanctons on the Draco Division shortly after. *17 Zach Jenson joins UTSEA Frontier Fleet and is ranked as Vice Admiral of Green Fleet *17: The Intersectorial Virus Hunter organization (ISVHO) declares Vorrieteken a level 7 Pandemic in the Antares sector. *21: Egotek Vendergil kills 1100 Natogytts in Eastern Vien, Hyperius and Arcturan authorize airstrikes in that area. *28: The Black Fist takes power in Williamsburg after the previous government fails to stop the unrest there. September *4: The Josminian Enclave begins it's campaign of conquest all over planet Adairis, deposing Alexis Sugof who flees to Borelecava assisted by Roen Maardin. *6: PMWT is won by the Desert Kraigons 777 to the Orange Lightning 598 October *18: Chinwendu Obama is elected the 17th President of the Del Republic (she is a descendent of the last US President Barrack Obama) November *21: Arcturan, Hyperius and the Topenese Government launch Operation Cailo Silowa (Quiet Night) on the Egotek Vendergil *24: Hyperius confirms a massive ground assault on Eastern Vien. December *7: Arklit Spacelanes Shrinen Passenger ship CH-9572 is destroyed by Egotek Vendergil who believed it was a Hyperius Battleship. 2758 are killed *14: Raark Spherianus is killed by a Kandlian acid attack in Krussia province, during Harkoff's invasion (2438-2508) *22: Fulsoff Civilian Transport ''Addervivaria ''crashes shortly after lift off at the Fuluo Space port on Fulsoff 66 are killed *26: Alexis Sugof is killed by Loreko De'Tillios on Adairis during the Homeland conflict (2463-2508) Category:Years